


you belong with me

by scribblers



Series: she looks so perfect [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheerleader AU, F/F, High School AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblers/pseuds/scribblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Cana likes Juvia and Juvia likes Cana and Lucy makes really great speeches</p>
            </blockquote>





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silv3rbloodalch3mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/gifts).



_She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

“If you like her so much, just ask her out already and stop complaining to me!” Levy exclaimed, smacking Cana’s arm from the other side of the bar at Fairy Tail, the coffee shop where the brunette worked.

“I can’t ask out Juvia fucking Lockser. She’s cheer captain, Queen goodie goodie, top of all her classes-”

“Excuse you. I’m top of all her classes.” Levy interrupted proudly.

“Yeah, well she’s not in detention half the month for getting caught making out with her boyfriend in the back of the library, the 2nd floor janitor’s closet, the 1st floor janitor’s closet, under the bleachers, in Ms. Strauss’s classroom… shall I go on?” Cana asked slyly. Levy had turned bright red and was attempting to stammer out a response.

“No one caught us in the 1st floor closet.” Levy muttered. Cana laughed, and Levy shoved her lightly.

“But seriously, what kind of reasons are those for not asking Juvia out?” Levy asked once her skin had returned to its normal chocolaty hue.

“Not very good ones.” Cana admitted. She hated Levy sometimes.

“So…? What’s your real reason Can?” Levy asked. Cana let out a long breath before responding.

“I don’t think she’s into girls. She was obsessed with Gray freshman year, remember? I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or hate me or anything.” Cana muttered, not meeting Levy’s eyes.

“That’s a perfectly fine reason Can.” Levy replied, rolling her eyes. Her friend was embarrassed by the strangest things.

Both girls were momentarily distracted by the tinkling of the bell that signified that another customer was entering the shop. Meredy and Juvia walked in, both still dressed in cheer uniform, and went to order.

“Two medium double shot espressos, please!” Meredy asked, smiling brightly at Cana. Cana nodded, grabbing two cups and going to make the coffees. Levy wiggled her eyebrows when Cana turned her way, and Cana stuck her tongue out at the blunette.

When Cana went to give Meredy and Juvia their coffee, Meredy wasn’t there. It was just Juvia waiting for Cana.

“H- here.” Cana said, awkwardly handing Juvia the two drinks. Their hands brushed as Juvia took the cups, and Juvia started a bit.

“Enjoy your drink.” Cana muttered, trying not to meet Juvia’s beautiful blue eyes. She could spend days looking at those eyes.

“Thank you, Cana-san.” Juvia said quietly, offering the brunette a small smile.

“No problem.” Cana replied, a faint red tinge to her cheeks.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

Juvia sat down at the table Meredy had gotten, them, glancing at Cana every so often. Her heels click-clacked on the tile floor behind the counter as she walked around preparing another drink. She looked very cute in her purple apron, and Cana didn’t look cute very often. Attractive and sexy, sure, but rarely cute.

“If you don’t quit staring at Cana, the whole shop is going to figure out that you have a crush on her.” Meredy sing-songed from across the table, taking a sip of coffee and smiling.

“Ooh, I hope we get free coffee when you two start dating. Cana’s coffee is the best.” The pinkette sighed.

“Juvia doesn’t think she and Cana-san are ever going to start dating, Mer-chan.” The blunette replied.

“Psh. You could seduce anyone, Ju.” Meredy retorted, taking a long sip of espresso.

“Seduction has nothing to do with anything Mer-chan!” Juvia squeaked, porcelain skin turning red at an almost alarming rate.

“It’s just… Juvia’s scared. What if Cana-san is scared away because of Juvia’s affection? Like… like Gray-san was?” Juvia asked quietly, turning away from Meredy.

“Juvia. Look at me.” Meredy murmured, placing a hand on top of Juvia’s on the little table. The blunette reluctantly glanced up at her friend.

“That’s not going to happen. And if it does, who cares? You are a strong, independent woman who doesn’t need a romantic relationship to feel whole. You aren’t a character in a cheesy romance novel Ju. Life went on after Gray, and if Cana turns you down, life will go on after her. You can do this Ju,” Meredy smiled at her before her voice turns cocky, “And besides, Gray was an idiot who couldn’t see what he was missing. You’re a total catch, Cana would be lucky to date you.” Juvia chuckled. Meredy never fails to make her feel better.

The blunette glanced at Cana again. She was talking with Levy at the bar, her braided hair swinging back and forth as she made large gestures to accentuate whatever she was saying. Juvia smiled a small, shy smile that made Meredy roll her eyes playfully. Juvia liked Cana a lot, and she was pretty sure the brunette liked girls. But Cana had such a huge presence, and it was a bit intimidating, especially since Juvia would much rather try and remain as inconspicuous and unnoticeable as possible.

“Juvi. If you don’t talk to her soon, I will.” Meredy sang, and Juvia squeaked in displeasure.

_She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers_

“Go Gajeel!” Levy screamed, but her encouragements were lost amidst the loud mixture of other spectators, the rugby players on the field, and the Magnolia High cheer squad. Levy went to most of the rugby matches to support Gajeel, and Cana was more than happy to accompany her and watch Juvia. Cana was about 99.9% sure that the Magnolia Sabertooth Tigers cheerleader uniform were the only clothes Juvia owned that weren’t blue, and somehow orange and black, colours that looked awful on most, somehow managed to look extremely cute on Juvia. Getting to make fun of Gajeel in his orange rugby jersey was a nice bonus as well.

“Let’s go Tigers!” The cheerleaders shouted, raising black and orange pompoms. Juvia and Meredy did flips, and Cana stared.

“Stop trying to look up Juvia’s skirt and pay attention to your friend who’s currently tackling the shit out of Bacchus Groh.” Levy told Cana.

“I wasn’t looking up her skirt Lev.” Cana protested, but glanced away from the cheerleaders anyway.

After the game, as Cana was looking for somewhere to sit while she waited for Gajeel and Levy to finish their post-victory make-out session, as Gajeel was her ride home, she bumped into Juvia. Literally, she full-on collided with Juvia and knocked the blunette over.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Juvia, are you okay? Fuck.” Cana offered the other girl a hand up.

“Juvia apologizes, Cana-san. She wasn’t looking where she was going. She was trying to find Gajeel-kun, he’s driving her home.” Juvia apologizes.

“It wasn’t your fault, I was being stupid too. Gajeel’s somewhere behind the bleachers with Levy getting his victory reward, if you know what I mean. He’ll probably be a while.” Cana replied, sitting down on one of the bleachers. Juvia sat down next to her.

“So, did you like the game, Cana-san?” Juvia asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“It was pretty great. I think Bacchus getting the shit tackled out of him was definitely a highlight.” Juvia laughed at Cana’s words. Cana felt her heart speed up a bit. Juvia’s laugh sounded like _music_.

“And your cheer stuff was pretty cool.” Cana continued. She swore that Juvia blushed when she said that.

“Thank you.” Juvia replied, a bright smile adorning her features. Juvia’s smile was contagious, and Cana couldn’t help but grin back.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time_

“Smile Cana-cana!” Gildarts yelled proudly, holding up a camera.

“Ugh, Dad, can you not?” Cana complained, tugging at the itchy collar of her graduation gown. She was semi-okay with it when it was just the two of them at home, but not at school in front of her whole grade.

“Cana-chan!” Juvia called, waving. The dark blue gown looked gorgeous on Juvia, as most things did. Cana waved back.

“I have to go Dad, they’re probably gonna call us in soon. See you after the ceremony!” Cana told Gildarts, giving him a quick hug before running after Juvia. Gildarts waved, trying to pretend that he wasn’t about to break down in tears.

“Cana-chan’s dad is very cool.” Juvia said, smiling earnestly at her friend. The two had gotten a lot closer as the year went on, and now, if it weren’t for Levy and Gajeel and Meredy, they would probably be each other’s best friends.

“Pfft. My dad is like the opposite of cool.” Cana laughed, throwing an arm around Juvia as they started to walk to the football field together.

“Well, Juvia is sure that he’s much cooler than Jose. Juvia can’t wait to get away from him.” The blunette replied, wriggling out of Cana’s grip.

“Cana! Juvia!” Lucy waved from the entrance to the football field. Both girls waved back and ran to catch up with their friend.

“Hey, Mrs. Valedictorian.” Cana greeted, nudging the blonde and grinning.

“Don’t remind me. I’m so nervous about the speech. I mean, Natsu said it was okay, but since when is he a good judge of anything except food.” Lucy muttered.

“You will do great, Lucy-san. Juvia and the rest of your friends believe in you.” The blunette said. Lucy nodded, shuffling the notecards in her hands nervously.

“Yeah, don’t worry Lulu. We’ll applaud even if you suck shit!” Cana exclaimed. Somehow, that didn’t seem to make Lucy feel any better.

“Oh, they didn’t start yet! Thank god.” The three of them all turned at the sound of Levy’s voice. She was running to the football field, pulling Gajeel along by the hand. Natsu and Gray were right behind them.

“Gajeel’s car ran out of gas halfway from Natsu and Igneel’s place!” Levy cried.

“Not my fault the two of ‘em live in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Gajeel muttered.

“Well you should’ve made sure you had enough gas in the tank, ya dipshit!” Natsu yelled. Levy rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Gajeel’s middle to prevent him from launching himself at Natsu.

“It’s about to start, Gajeel-kun, attack Natsu-san later.” Juvia told Gajeel in an exasperated tone. Gajeel huffed but stopped struggling against Levy’s hold. The seven of them walked into the football and took the last seats, Juvia, Cana and Levy in the front row and Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy and Gray in the third. Meredy was sitting right next to Juvia, with Yukino and Sting and Rogue on the pinkette’s other side.

Principal Dreyar started the ceremony a few minutes later.

“Welcome, graduates, to this year’s Magnolia High School graduation ceremony. It’s been an… interesting four years. You brats are one of the most memorable graduating classes I’ve seen in a long time, for bad reasons and good ones as well.” Everyone laughed and cheered.

“And now, a few words from our valedictorian, Lucy Heartfilia.” Makarov stepped away from the podium. Lucy stood and walked up to the stage. Natsu and Levy whooped and cheered, and Juvia and Cana applauded a bit less enthusiastically.

“Hi everyone!” Lucy said, waving. The microphone shrieked and she yelped and jumped away from the podium. Everyone chuckled a bit, but Lucy laughed as well.

“Great start.” She said, and the crowd full-on laughed this time.

“Well, now that the big mishap is out of the way, I hope,” pause for laughter, “I can get started.

“I find it a bit odd that I’m the one standing up here. I was never the best student, or the most popular, but for some reason, you guys chose me to represent you up here, in our last moments as Magnolia High students. So I want to thank all of my fellow classmates for voting for me as valedictorian and also unthank you because writing this speech was one of the most stressful things I’ve ever done in my life.” Everyone laughed and Lucy smiled the smile that Éclair had once described as ‘containing the brightness of all the stars in the sky’, and continued. Her speech was excellent. It was all about how important these last four years had been to her and all of the graduates, and about taking those experiences and walking forward into the future with your head held high, and Cana was pretty sure that there wasn’t a dry eye in the field, at least not from the graduates.

“College is right around the corner, and it’s terrifying. The future is terrifying, and that’s okay. What’s important is facing your fears and going and making something of everything you’ve learnt and experienced.”

“Juvia?” Cana asked. Because Lucy was right. She had to face her fears and take the future head-on.

“Yes Cana-chan?”

“You can take the future and make whatever you want of it.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“Doubt yourself, be afraid, but keep going. Don’t stop. It’s up to you to make this a life worth living.”

“Juvia thinks that she loves you too.”

“Your memories of this place and the friends you’ve made along the way will keep you going and spur you on as you keep your head held high and go forward into whatever will happen next.”

Cana hopes that her ears aren’t tricking her as she turns and kisses Juvia just as Lucy says, “Thank you,” and the football field erupts into cheers.

_You belong with me_

Cana and Juvia sat in the backseat of Juvia’s blue car, kissing each other like it was the last day of their lives. The car was parked in the student parking lot at their new school, Hargeon University, and both thought that there was nowhere else they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr ](aquillandparchment.tumblr.com)   
>  [read on tumblr ](http://aquillandparchment.tumblr.com/post/112178822466/you-belong-with-me)   
>  [read on fanfiction.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11079005/1/you-belong-with-me)


End file.
